


A drunken encounter

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not too embarrassing, I hope.





	A drunken encounter

Our tale starts in The Three Broomsticks, Gabrielle Delacour has just been fired from her Ministry job and she's drinking her problems away.

Gabrielle shouted, "Another firewhiskey, barman!"

The barman told her, "You can barely utter that, so no more firewhiskey for you, Miss."

Gabrielle moaned. "But, I need one."

A gentleman nearby asked, "And why would a pretty little thing like you need a tenth firewhiskey?"

Gabrielle muttered, "Zats none of your damn business, Mr. Nosey."

The man smirked. "Hey, I was only trying to comfort you, Ma'am."

Gabrielle turned around on her stool to look at the man better and explained, "I was fired today."

The man nodded and insisted, "Go on."

Gabrielle frowned. "I didn't do anyzing wrong, I was just doing my daily rounds like I do every other morning until she showed up."

The man inquired, "Who?"

Gabrielle spat. "Dolores Umbridge."

The man guessed, "She fired you?"

Gabrielle nodded.

The man sighed. "She's a real toad, that one."

Gabrielle giggled. "Yeah, a real toad." She added, "Who are you anyway and why are you so interested in me?"

The man chuckled. "Where are my manners? I'm Benjy Fenwick, member of The Original Order of The Phoenix and presumed dead."

Gabrielle laughed. "How can you be presumed dead?"

Benjy smiled. "Let's just say there was a confusion with a dragon or two."

Gabrielle grinned. "You seem sweet, Benjy. I'm Gabrielle Delacour, ex employee of Ze Ministry and totally single."

She covered her mouth at the unexpected slip.

Benjy chortled. "No need to look so embarrassed, Gabrielle. I'm totally single too."


End file.
